


Drunken Honesty

by unscheduledmakeouts



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren are drunk and horny and locked in a room together. Smut ensues, what a surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wanted to write a drunken Crisscolfer handjob, so I did. There's a blowjob and some fluff thrown in there too.

It’s hot, it’s way too hot. Chris really wants to shrug out of his shirt and let it join his jacket on the floor but that would mean taking his hands off Darren and that’s simply not an option right now. Darren is sitting next to him on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his hands and watching him with an intensity that Chris can feel even through the haze of alcohol. Darren’s had tequila shots, Chris doesn’t know how many, and he’s consumed a fair amount of alcohol himself but god he doesn’t  _care_. His hands are on Darren’s bare torso under his unbuttoned shirt and he can feel the warmth of the other man, his shallow breaths and how his stomach muscles tremble with arousal. Chris slowly traces his finger along the waistband of Darren’s pants and he feels more than hears when his breath hitches.

Chris has honestly no real idea of how they ended up here. He remembers the cast party, the drinks and Darren’s _gorgeous fucking eye_ s on him all the time, making his cheeks flush and his heart beat much faster than usual. Now they’re locked away in a room and this is so new and Chris is scared out of his mind but also so very, very turned on. He can’t tear his eyes away from Darren’s toned body and the obvious bulge in his pants that Chris aches to touch.

“Chris…”

Chris lifts his gaze to Darren’s face, looking for some sign of hesitation but all he sees is parted lips and glazed-over eyes and a look of pure  _want._  It makes something hot coil up inside him and he gets bolder, moving his hand lower until it’s cupping Darren’s hard length through his pants, squeezing him gently.

“Okay?” Chris whispers, his dark gaze locked with Darren’s.

“ _So_  okay, oh my  _god_ …” Darren breathes, hips bucking slightly into the touch.  His eyes never leave Chris’ and his pupils are blown wide with lust, the hazel barely visible. Chris tries to swallow the lump of nervousness in his throat but it’s too hard and he can barely breathe as he fumbles with the button and zipper on Darren’s pants. Darren lifts his hips to let Chris pull them down and lets out a soft whimper when his cock is freed from the restriction of his pants. Chris palms him over the fabric of his underwear and Darren’s breath is coming faster now, small whimpers following every two or three breaths.

“Touch… touch me, Chris. I need, oh god, I…  _fuck._ ”

Chris knows what he means so he hooks his fingers under the waistband of Darren’s boxers and pulls them down in one swift motion. Darren’s cock is flushed red and hard against his stomach, pre-come already leaking out of the tip. Chris just stares at it for almost a full minute, trying to remember how to breathe, before a sound from Darren takes him back to the moment. He looks up and locks eyes with the other man once again, both of them breathing heavily through their mouths.

Then Chris brings his hand up to his face and starts licking his palm, slowly and deliberately. Darren can’t suppress another whimper as he watches Chris’ tongue move over the skin, and when Chris finally wraps his hand around Darren’s aching cock his eyes flutter closed with pleasure. He moans softly and bucks his hips as Chris starts to move his hand, slowly at first, dragging deliciously along his shaft and squeezing under the head in a way that speeds up Darren’s breathing even more.

“Look at me.” Chris suddenly whispers, breathing hot against his ear as he speeds up the movement of his hand. Darren opens his eyes and makes a sound of both pleasure and surprise, because Chris’ face is only inches from his now. Darren’s coming undone under the other man’s touch and he’s panting and moaning openly as Chris increases the speed even more and tightens his grip. Darren is shaking with pleasure and throws his head back, a desperate keen in his throat.

“Shit, shit, fuck, Chris…”

Darren shifts closer to Chris and lets his head fall down on the other man’s shoulder, burying his face against his throat and letting his ragged breathing play over Chris’ sensitive skin.

“Please Chris, faster, oh god, oh fuck,  _faster…_ ”

Chris is happy to oblige and cannot hold back his own moans and whimpers as Darren’s breath and lips play with his neck. His own cock is rock hard and aching, straining painfully against his jeans and he wants to come so badly, but for now this is all about Darren. Chris feels him tremble, feels his hips become erratic and he knows he’s close. One thing he didn’t expect though, was for Darren to lift his head up again, his lips now barely two inches from Chris’.

“Kiss me.”

Chris hesitates for a moment because he knows kisses means there’s something more and he can’t decide if he wants it or not, can’t form any coherent thoughts because his brain is a complete mess and…

“Chris,god, please just… kiss me.”

Darren’s even closer now, his breath hot against Chris’ lips and he just goes for it, capturing Darren’s lips with his own and not even hesitating before opening his mouth, granting Darren’s tongue access before he’s even asked for it. Darren accepts it eagerly though, moaning wantonly into Chris’ mouth as he fucks Chris’ hand, the familiar feeling coiling hot in his stomach and balls.

“I’m close, shit, I’m so close.” he pants, having pulled away just enough to get the words out. Chris responds by tightening his grip even more, twisting just right under the head and Darren is moaning and keening desperately now, right into Chris’ mouth.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you Darren, I’ve got you… just let go. Come for me.” Chris breathes back, trying to ignore the ache in his groin as Darren bucks up one, two, three times and comes hard over his stomach and Chris’ fist. He moans brokenly as Chris strokes him through it and then he collapses on the other man, his hand dangerously close to Chris’ straining hard-on. Chris shifts uncomfortably and Darren, even in his post-orgasmic haze, notices and glances down. He makes a noise low in his throat and slides his hand over Chris’ bulge, making him gasp.

“Let me return the favor.” Darren says, his voice low and raspy, his hand stroking Chris’ erection through his pants. Chris rolls his hips into the touch and lets his chin fall down against his chest, panting slightly.

“I won’t last.” he confesses, whimpering when Darren squeezes him harder.

“I don’t care,” Darren breathes, already unfastening Chris’ belt and dragging his zipper down. “I just… I just want to _taste_  you. Let me, please?”

Chris’ breath hitches in his throat and he can’t stop the broken moan coming over his lips at the thought of Darren blowing him, Darren’s lips stretched around his cock, Darren taking all of him in his mouth…

“ _Yes,_  god yes…” he whimpers as Darren makes quick work of both his jeans and boxers and wraps his hand around Chris’ cock. He starts licking the head right away, little kitten licks that gather the pre-come and drives Chris absolutely crazy. He whimpers and bucks because he’s already so close but he needs  _more._

And then his wordless pleas are answered as Darren sinks his  _hotwetfuckingamazing_  mouth down over him, fondling his balls as he does it. Chris lets out a long, vocalized moan and can’t keep his hips from bucking up but Darren stays and takes it and _god_  if that doesn’t turn Chris on even more. He falls back onto the bed as Darren starts bobbing his head up and down, sucking his cock like a pro and Chris is thrashing and moaning and gripping the sheets and _ohshitit’ssogoodohgoddon’tstopohfuck…_

“God, Darren!” Chris all but screams when the head of his cock repeatedly hits the back of Darren’s throat. “Holy fucking shit, I’m… I’m… _fuck!_ ”

Chris bucks and moans and _screams_  as he comes down Darren’s throat, his vision going white as the waves of pleasure hits him and Darren’s mouth works him through it. He comes down from the high just in time to watch Darren lick his lips and almost gets hard again at the thought of Darren swallowing his semen, holy shit. Darren shoots Chris a smirk and slides up next to him on the bed, cups his face with both of his strong hands and kisses him, slowly and passionately.

“Hi.” he breathes.

“Hi.” Chris replies, unable to keep from smiling himself. He feels Darren wrap his arms around him and he snuggles into the other man’s chest, suddenly very sleepy. He’s almost out of it when a kiss is pressed to the side of his head.

“This wasn’t just a drunken hookup for me.” Darren mumbles against his hair and the words makes Chris feel like his heart is swelling in size.

“Me neither.” he whispers and feels Darren smiling against his hair before they both drift off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
